Ransomware is a type of malicious software that is used to infect electronic devices, such as computers, laptops, tablets, and smartphones, restricting access to the device until the user pays a ransom to have the device unlocked permitting access once again. There are various types of ransomware used to maliciously infect devices in an attempt to obtain a ransom payment. One such type of ransomware is crypto-ransomware.
Crypto-ransomware encrypts files that are stored on an electronic device. A user is still able to access the device, but the files, or a portion of the files, on the device are encrypted so that the files are unreadable by the user and/or the electronic device itself. A specific decryption key is needed to unscramble or decrypt the files, but the decryption key is not located on the electronic device. After the files, or a portion of the files, are maliciously encrypted, a ransom demand is displayed offering the user the requisite decryption key for a specified amount of money. In some instances, the ransom demand may provide the user with a limited time period by which to pay the ransom demand or the files will remain permanently encrypted. The premise behind crypto-ransomware is that the user will be willing to pay some sum of money when faced with the possibility of losing useable access to some, or all, of their files.
Crypto-ransomware may maliciously download onto an electronic device by various means. For example, the malicious software may be accidently downloaded while accessing a remote website, may be embedded into an attachment of an email, or may be part of the payload of other malware, such as Trojan download or exploit kits. Once the crypto-ransomware is on the device, the ransomware may systematically start encrypting files. Some versions of crypto-ransomware may hunt out specific types of files to encrypt. After the desired encryption is completed, the ransomware displays a message on the display of the electronic device that contains the ransom demand. Additional disadvantages of crypto-ransomware may exist.
While the disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. However, it should be understood that the disclosure is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.